Fading Away
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Danny already has enough to worry about, but when his parents build a dangerous weapon and Danny gets hit by it he has to find a cure before he fades from the world.
1. Chapter 1

Danny ran downstairs knowing he had to get to school. Just as he turned he seen his parents working on some kind of creepy device he wants nothing to do with at all.

"Hey sweety, we are finishing up our new invention." His mother softly said glancing up from the silver and green blaster.

"We decided it call it the Fenton Fader." Jack boomed with his loud excited voice.

"Uh, that's great..what does it do?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit.

"It makes any ghost it blasts disappear, although we are not sure how long it takes till they fade out of existence." Maddie trailed off.

"We will know soon once we test it on the Ghost Kid!" Jack finished.

"Uh-huh, well I am off to school I have to meet Sam and Tucker, bye love you!" Danny sped out of the door wanting to leave the room to get away from the new Fenton gadget. He breathed out a sigh of relief until a chill of a hiccup came to a blue mist in the autumn air.

"Oh no, not now!" He complained wanting to once get to school on time. He quickly hid behind the tree changed from bright summer green to a fiery red and orange. Halloween is just around the corner and Danny thought about Tucker loving the holiday for the girl's costumes until Sam yells at him. The cold breeze made him drift out of his thoughts when he triggered his change to a ghost.

"I am going Ghost." He whispered under his breath as the blue tinted halo spread in two ways making a somewhat energizing shudder go through him as his heart slowed down. He glanced up to see the orange leaves falling contrasting with the dark brown bark.

"Where are you?" He asks wondering while floating up in the grey sky.

"Found you Welp!" Skulker exclaimed bringing up a new gun powering up with a toxic green as his eyes and hair seems to shine just as bright while his flaming hair wavers with the wind.

"Can we do this another time Skulker?" Danny's voice echos with annoyance.

"I want to use my new gun I made just for you Ghost Child." Skulker said.

"Cool, what is it?" He asks warily mirroring his actions earlier with his parents.

"It leads to you becoming my pelt that's what!"

"No thanks, I kind of have to hurry off to school now." Danny says lazily however, his demeanor changed once the toxic color is powered out of the gun narrowly missing Danny as he dodged at the last second. He peered behind him with a gulp as the green seemed to burn through the brick behind him as a acid gooey substance leaks from the hole.

"Ha, taking a tip from Slimer are we?"

"Shut it Welp, never turn your back from the enemy!" He yells firing some more Slimer Goo as Danny decided to call it. A few punches and blasts later Danny finally weakend the ghost down as his mechanical body started to spark with electricity.

"I guess Slime done with you!" Darn, that one was kind of too witty. As he powers the thermus as the bright rings sucked Skulker into the cramped cylindrical container. He caps the thermus as he gives it a few shakes before putting it back into his dark purple backpack as hr changes back to human. Warmth starts to come to him and his heart speeds up back to normal, well normal for him at least. Looking at his phone for the time he realized school will be starting any minute. Changing himself back to Phantom he flies quick as possible to school phasing through to a janitor's closet changing back to Fenton. He twists the door knob as he peers to see nobody in the hallway meaning Lancer will most likely give him a detention after school once again in the year. He runs to his English class to see the purple door as he opens it with a creek. Everyone stares at him as the plain classroom comes into view.

"Mr. Fenton, I see you are late again take your seat, you will have a detention after school."

"Yes sir." Danny says as he trudges to his desk.

"Now before Mr. Fenton graced himself with his presence take out "To Kill a Mockingbird." The class groaned as the book is pulled out of the bookbags and onto the desks.

"Now can anyone tell me who the narrator is and what point of view the book is in, no one how about you Mr. Fenton." Lancer called out.

"Uh, Anne Frank?"

"No Mr. Fenton, does this look like The Diary of Anne Frank?"

"I guess not?" Danny said unsure. Mr. Lancer breathed a sigh of disappointment before calling on Mikey.

"The narrator is a girl named Jean Louise also called Scout, and it is in first person."

"Good, that is correct." Lancer smiled as Dash coughed out nerd pretty clear as the teacher doesn't say anything to him of course. Pretty soon the bell rings signaling class is over.

"Don't forget the detention Mr. Fenton." He told Danny as he as walking out of the class with Sam and Tucker.

"Yes Sir." He said once again while walking out of the door on to his next classes. They day seemed to be going fast as it reached lunch. He joined his friends at the table as Sam and Tucker argued over plants or meat as they do everyday.

"Hey, what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Danny asked his friends hoping to end their argument.

"I am going as a vampire being girls seem to think they are hot." Tucker said smirking fixing his hat until Sam hit him with it.

"I am not really sure I was going to skip dressing up, but I think I will dress as Poison Ivy. Not the slutty costume Tuck!" She glared and kicked him under the table.

"Your mom's name is Pamula like Poison Ivy's name shouldn;t she dress as her?" Tucker asks.

"Ew gross never, plus she doesn't dress up being my parents do not believe in Halloween." Sam says.

"What about you Danny?" Tucker asks.

"I was going to be cheesy and be a ghost, but than my parents would probably think I was actually one."  
"But you are-ow Sam!" He yelled as she kicked him again.

"Shut up Tucker, we are in public!"

"I think I will be a Werewolf or Astronaut though."

"You are that every year Danny, maybe you should be Superman." Sam said.

"Ha! Danny as Superman that is classic!" Tucker laughed.

"Thanks Tucker." Danny said droll.

As they were walking to throw out the garbage they could hear some others talking about what their costume will be.

"I am going to be a cat!" Paulina cooed.

"I am going to be Danny Phantom!" Dash exclaimed striking a pose.

"I guess I am going as a Minnie Mouse." Star included.

"I am not sure, but I think I may go as Scientist." Kwan said.

"That is so nerdy though." Star frowned.

"Uh, I mean I am going as a Warlock."

"Hm, better."

Sam rolled her eyes wanting to punch Star as Dash spotted us the freak trio of Casper High.

"Hey Fenturd, I did not get to say hello yet today!" He yelled striding towards us.

"Hello Dash, now can you leave us alone?" Danny asked.

"Fat chance Fentina, now hello!" He yelled as he punched Danny in the gut as he acted to look hurt as he crumbled to the floor.

"Pick on someone who is as stupid as you Dash!" Sam yelled clenching her fists as he violet eyes narrow with anger.

"I am sorry, but I don't punch girls however, I do not see how you are a female." He mocked.

"Why you-"

"Sam stop let's just leave." Tucker said pulling on Sam's arm.

"Fine!" She said as they helped Danny up and left to go to class. The day seemed to go on as it normally does with Dash beating him up, and catching ghosts while leaving class and being late to class. Just as he was glad the day was over he realized he had detention with Lancer. He groaned as he stalked to detention adjusting his backpack stopping at the drinking fountain to take a sip then entered the classroom.

"How nice of you to join me Daniel."

"Yeah." He said bored while dropping his backpack down by a front desk taking a seat.

"Daniel, what happened with you? You used to be a student so eager to learn until around this time last year."

"I don't know am I supposed to be like Jazz?"

"No, all I am saying is that you used to have a spark in you that I have only seen once in while for students."

"Their is nothing going on Mr. Lancer."

"Oh, I disagree maybe I should call your parents."

"Why!"

"You are failing my class and many more, and you are always late to class."

"Hey, I try!"

"No you do not Daniel, do not lie to me."

"Fine, I will try harder in school."  
"You said that last time."

"Yeah, well now I mean it."  
"Mr. Fenton."

"What, Mr. Lancer?"  
"I just think you could be anything you want, and I do not want to see your life go down just cause you did not try your hardest every grade matters."

"I know that."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah I do." Danny said looking out the group of windows watching the leaves fall one by one to the ground.

"Just to let you know I am always here for you to talk to."

"Thanks I….appreciate it."

"I hope so, and does your parents know you are staying late."

"Yeah, I texted them." Danny said knowing all well he texted he would be at Sam's with Tucker.

"Good, I guess I will give you less time being you talked with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can leave in ten minutes, Mr. Fenton."

"...Thanks a lot!" Danny said as Lancer smiled a bit returning to his current book he is reading again, Fahrenheit 451. After another five minutes spent looks at the grey sky with flame color leaves blowing throughout as a couple homework assignments blew in the wind. Danny was caught off guard by his ghost sense coming through as a wisp of light blue.

"Oh no." He breathed under his breath. Hoping for the ghost to just be passing through he waited until he heard a scream from outside.

"Paradise Lost, Mr. Fenton wait here." Lancer commanded before leaving the room to check out the scream.

"Well, I guess it is now or never until Lancer comes back." He says raising from his seat changing to his alter ego flying out of the room.

"Here ghosty." He whistled before phasing outside seeing some ectopuses attacking a couple teens while Lancer yells at them to run away. Soon after he captures the ghosts he hears the Fenton assault vehicle screeching to a halt as his parents exit the weapons one wheels as his father points a normal ecto gun and his mother has the new blaster.

"Freeze, Ghostboy!" His mother yells.

He dodges a couple blasts until he flies to leave, but his mother's aim soon reaches him as he feels weakend. Before they can capture him he phases back to Lancer's classroom. Feeling weaker than ever he changes back in his seat just as Lancer comes through the door.

"Well, I guess the ghosts are takes care of. Chicken noodle Soup for the Soul, Mr. Fenton are you alright?" Lancer yells concerned seeing Danny paler than usual.

"Yeah, I guess." He replies.

"You are done for the day Daniel, go home to rest."  
"Thanks Mr. Lancer." He says before leaving the building and returning home to fall asleep into a blissful rest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny awoke he realized three things, one he was dizzy, two he wanted to sleep way more, and three he forgot to do Lancer's homework assignment.

Well, crap.

He groaned in pain as he woke up trudging his heavy body downstairs holding on to the rails for dear half-life.

"Morning, Dann-o!" His father boomed out with a bright face like a child on Christmas.

"Mmm." Danny managed out as he threw his weird double sided purple backpack on his shoulder.

"Danny, how was your sleep?" His mother asked in a happy tone.

"Mmph." Danny managed out again as Jazz entered with her hands on her hips.

"Danny! What have I told you, sleep is very important for teenagers." She lectured as Danny ignored her.

"Oh, I am sure he is fine dear." Maddie waved off still smiling like she won the lottery or a prize for ghost hunting for that matter.

"What makes you two so giddy?" Jazz asked suspicious of her parents as he eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask!" Her father squealed happily.

"What?" She asked a bit horror-stricken by the way they are acting. The only way to get them two to act like that is if they make a huge discovery with ghosts.

Bad for Danny.

...Or, her father found a lifetime supply of fudge.

Jazz highly doubts it is the latter.

"We struck the ghost boy yesterday with the Fenton Fader!" Her dad exclaimed even more excited.

Jazz felt sick.

No, not even sick she felt her body her body get taking over with a sense of dire as she almost vomited.

"Yep, the ghost boy is most likely fading to oblivion as we currently speak!" Her father added as she felt even worse.

"What's wrong dear? Oh please do not say that ghost kid got a hold of you too!" Maddie said disgusted at the word ghost boy.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled out as she raised her head not seeing her little brother.

"You did not notice he left to school? Hm, maybe you should go to the doctor." Her mom said as her dad was eating Fenton victory fudge.

"I need to find Danny!" She yelled barging out the door leaving her mother baffled and father in his own world.

She quickly entered her pink small car as she sped off to school. Gripping the wheel tight as she came to a stop at the red light wishing for it to be green. Jazz also wished she had ghost powers like Danny to catch up to him, but most of all she wished her parents never made that darn machine.

Danny already half died by them, she does not want him to fully die.

"Come on!" Jazz screamed in frustration as Casper High was right there. Finally, her wish was granted as the light turned green and she put her foot on the gas making the car screech. When she parked in her honors parking place after jumping out of her car with great speed. Rushing through the hallway with such urgency her orange hair swiftly whipping in the air as she came to a halt at Lancer's English class.

"Please be okay." She muttered her eyes closed tight as she jerked the door open.

Her breath came to a halt as her eyes widened with fear.

Danny was not there.

She was praying he want on a 'bathroom break' as she darted her eyes to Sam, Tucker, then Valerie, and finally to Lancer as he looked at her with confusion.

"Ms. Fenton, is something wrong?" He asked with concern knowing Jazz would never disrupt his teaching for nothing.

"Is Danny here?" She asks panting a bit leaning on the door as her face shows fear.

"No, is he supposed to be?" Lancer asks a bit more worried.

"Wait, did he come home last night?" Sam asks her amethyst eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, he left this morning, but…" Jazz did not know what to say as she was not the hero her brother was. She did not fight the undead every night like her brother did.

She did not know what to say to all the eyes peering at her some with concern, annoyance, and love struck. Most of all she did not know what to say to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

Danny could just stumble in here making people snicker.

He could silence people with one measly look at times.

Danny fought his inner demons already.

Jazz did not.

She couldn't take it anymore as all the faces gaped at her. She did what she felt most like doing, she ran away as her fight or flight kicked in as her distraught face ran from them all.

Sam and Tucker meanwhile, realized something was definitely not right so they both scooted from their seats with a loud screech as they darted out the door with Valerie following.

Lancer has no clue what to do as he watched the door swinging on its hinges as the class looked confused then broke into a chatter.

"Did you see her?"

"I wonder if something is wrong with Danny?"

"Pft, who cares about that freak.

"Call of the Wild, settle down now!" Lancer yelled his voice coming back reaching for his phone to make some calls.

"Jazz, wait up!" Tucker yelled panting heavily as the four of them finally stopped at a dead end in a hallway full of green lockers.

Jazz had tears slowly streaming down her face as her head was against a locker.

"Jazz, it is Danny?" Valerie asked her eyes wide with fear as they moved to focus on the poor girl.

"Why are you here?" Sam grunted out her arms folded.

"Sam, this is not the time for your petty arguments!" Tucker said hoping to make the ultra recyclo vegetarian to calm down and focus.

"She doesn't even know!" Sam yelled as Tucker glared at her.

"Well, she should Val has earned our trust!"

"Not mine!"

"News flash Sam this is Danny's problem and he told me he wants her to know!"

"Oh, so it is a problem now?" Sam mocks out as Jazz freaks out more.

"Guys, shut up!" Valerie yells her eyes moving to Jazz.

"Jazz, what is wrong?" Tucker asks still mad at Sam.

"Danny…" She mutters in her sweater's sleeve.

"What about him?" Valerie picks up worried for the kid she sees as a friend and more.

"Our parents…" Jazz mumble again not wanting to say it.

"What about them!" Sam picks up her voice.

"Not here." Jazz says her voice picking up as she wiped her eyes with the black sleeves of her favorite sweater the one Danny got her for her Birthday as he told her she could not turn it black to the store because it would sweat her out.

God his puns she used to hate them, but now she misses them.

She did not realize she was walking out until the cool autumn breeze blew against her face.

Tucker had her hand as all of them were running out of the building towards the woods not far from the school. Watching the golden leaves fall seemed unethical to her as her brother could be dying or died as she watched them float.

Danny loves flying God, what is she doing he is not gone her parents do not know how long it takes, plus he is half-ghost it could be different.

When they finally reached the outer part of the woods with the sun beaming down on the colorful leaves as Tucker let go of her hand.

"Okay, so what is wrong?" Sam asked as Jazz came to a decision that she needs to be strong for Danny.

"Our parents made a ghost invention, and they called it the Fenton Fader they spazzed about it all day yesterday.

"Well, today when Danny came down he looked terrible and I mean deathly, but of course our parents were too caught in their victory."

"Victory of what." Tucker asked in horror.

"Victory of making the ghost boy disappear at some point close to now."

"I could affect him differently." Sam piped up not wanting to accept it.

"Wait, how does this have to do with Danny!" Valerie yelled with her hands clenched.

"Val, Danny is Phantom he is half ghost." Tucker told her sadly as her wavy hair moved in the breeze as her green eyes showed disbelief.

"No way Danny is Phantom!" She yelled infuriated by the fact they are lying to her.

"No, you moron! Danny is Phantom and he helped many." Sam yelled back only for her voice to soften at the mention of his name.

"What about-"

"That was not him Val he was being controlled, the mayor was overshadowed, and the part when he attacked your suit he knew you were not in it." Tucker tried to convince her.

"What about that dog!" She snarled thinking of the green pooch that ruined everything.

"That was not his dog Val he had no control over him."

"How can you be so oblivious!" Sam yelled as Tucker tried to stop her.

"Guys, focus we need to worry about Danny!" Jazz yelled coming to her sensing with her eyes blazed.

"All three of them looked at the oldest with shock before shutting up.

"Could he be in the ghost zone?" Tucker asked.

"What about his enemies?" Sam retorted.

"He has friends too." Tucker retorted back.

"I know!" Jazz yelled brightening a bit.

"What?" Valerie asked still shocked about Danny.

"The Fenton Boomerang!" She yelled running to Casper High to get her car as the teenagers ran behind her with determination.

 **(Just to let you all know I have a poll on my page. I would be really happy if you contribute to the votes.**

 **You are all great!  
~Orangwolf4**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny could hardly stand as the blissfully cold air surrounded him. Stumbling down a road as

there was no traffic as the sound of the crunching leaves were found quite comforting by the

halfa.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch_

Danny was wondering why he felt like if the box ghost and Vortex faught.

...And he was the Box Ghost.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

Was it just him or did he see a glaring light up ahead.

 _Vrrrrooom_

"Well shit." was the last thing Danny said as he fell over.

Meanwhile, while Vlad Masters was in his luxurious limo pondering his next move in the real life

game of chess the limo screeched with a halt sending the mayor's hot tea all over him.

"Alfred what was the meaning of this!" He yelled at his limo driver.

"Sorry Mr. Masters, but it appears there is a boy in the road."

"A boy?" Now he was intrigued.

"Yes, he appears to be in his teen years."

"I guess I will see if he is alright." The mayor of the most haunted town sighed as he exited the

velvet seats.

As soon as the mayor exited to the smell of leaves he glanced ahead with shock of seeing

someone he would never expected to see.

"Daniel!" He knelt down to his would be perfect son.

"This better not be another one of your meaningless pranks little badger!" The mayor shook the

teen once more as he did not stir, so he just picked him up and placed him in the back of the

limo.

"Sir?"

"I know the family of this teenager we are close friends."

"Should I drive to the hospital."

"No need he only seems to be exhausted."

"Very well." As the car resumed its purpose Vlad smiled with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad exited the limousine as he carried the timid teenager. The chilling atmosphere seemed to have a beneficial effect on the unconscious boy. Walking to the doors of his mansion was quite a favorable moment for the older half ghost. Picturing Danny as his perfect heir and Madeline as the other asset to finish his puzzle of a life. The blundering oaf out of the picture and the nettlesome girl gone from existence.

Although, looking at his preferable son Vlad realizes there is something unusual going on with him. Going to a room Vlad had planned out for Danny specifically he laid the said boy on the comforter. Even if Danny was always pale he was never this ashen.

He even seemed to have a bit trouble breathing and his eyes had rings of deep purple like he would get when he was ill.

Vlad decided to go fetch some ice for his little badger's fever. Entering the abnormally large kitchen he picked up an expensive green with gold trimmed cloth and filled it with the ice. Heading back to the room gave him some time to think. Sooner or later Danny's meddlesome friends and sister shall come and ruin everything. Of course, there is the idiotic named Fenton Boomerang that found the youngest Fenton here before. If only he could disable it somehow or maybe he can block Danny's ecto-signature.

With newly found confidence Vlad walked with perfect posture to the room he designed specifically with some space items.

Putting the plush washcloth under the boy's neck allowing his core to have an easier time cooling him off.

Having a profound knowledge of Half ghosts he still did not obtain the exact knowledge of ghost cores and especially not of ice ones. Of course, he could easily get the information but that would be cruel to dissect another ghost's core only to render it in pain and possibly to fade from the zone entirely. Having done all he can for now for the raven haired Vlad decided to leave him be. Daniel did not seem to be in immediate danger and nothing grave as he could tell. Rest and his powers are the best ally for the teen for now.

Heading to his secure lab enabling the secret passage to appear as it opened and closed once he entered.

Blocking an ecto-signature is by far no easy process, but he must work fast for the twits could have the boomerang at any moment. Instead of blocking the signature why couldn't he make a fake boomerang. Making the device will be much faster and efficient.

Getting some of the schematics for the tracking device was easy for he already took some of the blueprints from the Fenton's lab when the deafening oaf was pressing the portals button too distracted to realize anything, even if there was a huge ghost right beside him.

"Maddy my dear may you please bring up the Fenton Boomerang prints." The projection appeared and smiled with delight.

"Of course anything for you."

The red hologram of the boomerang showed in front of him as he laughed.

"This is easier than I thought." His grin widened with his keen eyes.

"Skulker I need you to distract those teenagers." Vlad said in a communication unit.

"What teens?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" What other teenagers would there be! The ones who always interferes."

"The ghost boy's friends?"

"Yes, you idiot!" He snapped as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." The conversation ended as Plasmius soon got to work.

"Maddy."

"Yes, dear?"

"How is the boy?"

"It seems his temperature is rising."

"By how much?" Vlad felt like he would dread the answer.

"It has reached 92 degrees fahrenheit, dear."

"Shit!" Vlad hardly cursed but now seemed like a wise time to do so.

Normally, Danny had a temperature of a cold 84 degrees Fahrenheit.

Vlad turned into his ghost half leaving his work well behind as he quickly turned invisible and retrieved an oversized ice blanket and rapidly went to the overheating boy.

Wrapping it around Danny as he looked worse than before. Most certainly not a normal illness if his core can function the temperature right. Now that Danny has had his powers for a while now normal human illnesses should not affect him so drastically that he won't wake up.

Decided to head back to his research after looking at the kid a last time.

Finishing the device took a half hour being it did not have to actually work just seem like it.

"Maddy, how is he now?" He called out echoing in the darkened laboratory.

"Temperature has declined by four degrees."

Sighing Vlad quickly powered up the portal and rushed through the zone as he reached the Fenton's portal. Lucky for him it was opened for some dumb reason. But, he took it as an opportunity as flew through.

Being invisible had many perks such as now when the blundering idiot did not see him. Jack seemed to be messing with some kind of device with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

"Jack! Stop messing with the Fenton Fader! We have to get to Danny's school!" Maddy yelled from upstairs. Jack seemed to groan with disappointment as his voice boomed back.

"Did Danny get detention again?"

"No, the school said Jazz was acting odd and was looking for Danny." Maddy said making an appearance in the doorway.

"Weren't they supposed to be in class?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Ugh, daft idiot was all Vlad could think.

"Danny never showed up to class and Jazz skipped class acting frantic."

"That must mean one thing! Jazz is a ghost and captured Danny!"

"Jack I-"

"I am coming Jazzerincess!" Was the last Vlad heard from him besides the loud footsteps as they both hurried off to Casper High.

"Uncultured dolt." Vlad muttered at as inspected the lab for the boomerang.

"There!" He exclaimed as he picked up the device and switched it out for the phony one.

"This is just too easy." He smirked as he went through the still opened portal

 **(I took more time on this chapter I hope you can tell.)**


End file.
